Year Walk
Game #4 (name to be announced) Simogo has announced that the next game is currently in production. The countdown for their new game has begun and is set for release this month. Simogo has hinted that the game will be called 'Year Walk', an anagram of the name of their riddle-filled site lake wary "We are prototyping controls and all that for what might be the next project. Looking/feeling promising! And man is the perspective weird in this prototype. Is it 2D or 3D?" What is known about the new game * The game may be called Lake Wary, as Simogo owns the domain lakewary.com ::*Currently it is more likely to be called Year Walk, an anagram of Lake Wary. Simogo also happens to own the site yearwalk.com * It has been in production since late May * A prototype was made initially to test a new control method * Simogo is working with various collaborators during its production (this was shown in a Facebook post regarding a meeting with 'Mr X') * Although initially hinted it may be American-influenced, similar to Beat Sneak Bandit (in this interview), it is looking more likely that it may have European influence * It is neither level based nor endless *It will run on full 60 fps on the new iPad's retina resolution Influences Simogo has noted that the game has been influenced by: *First person shooters (FPS) *Yuri Norstein *Pop-up books *Safari browser on iOS *The Legend of Zelda series *Traditional folklore Riddles and Teases Simogo has also left behind various clues and teases regarding their next game: *A QR code with a horse on it entitled 'Hoof Key' - the image flashed momentarily on a blog post every few seconds. When scanned it leads to an image of a Nix on Wikipedia ::*The Nix is a mythical brook horse. In traditional Scandinavian folklore, it would appear near lakes, often during fog. Anyone who climbed onto its back would not be able to get off. The Nix would then jump into the river, drowning the rider *A blog post containing major information about the game, including an image with a book entitled En gång i Sverige ('Once in Sweden'), a book which examines and contrasts modern Sweden with its rural past * A hidden 'invisible ink' message was left above a blog post regarding fan art. It stated: :: Certain nights are not meant for us :: Tonight is meant for them *If you hovered your mouse above each fan image posted in the blog, it would read: :: There is a mystery in every song :: But can you really read a song? *A blog post containing printable art also had hidden messages in it when your mouse hovered over each one:Bumpy Road :: Bring :: Me :: Unwanted :: Children *The major blog post regarding Simogo's next game had the words Lake Wary ''hidden in the image when your mouse hovered over it ::*In a recent blog post entitled [http://simogo.com/blog/2012/07/13/friday-13th/ ''Friday 13th] a picture of a dirt covered hand has the writing lakewary.com ::*lakewary.com leads to a page entitled WATCHERS with six symbols. When your mouse hovers each symbol it creates This night belongs to them. *When downloaded, the image in the blog post entitled 'This and that about GAME4' has the name horseinthelake *A recent post on Simogo's Blog has hidden within it the word Myling. This refers to the mythical [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Myling Myling], an incarnation of unbaptised children who haunt the living. References http://simogo.com/blog/2012/06/14/game4/ http://tinyurl.com/SimogoGAME4